The Teen stuff series: Maria's Return
by xxxCattxxx
Summary: Maria comes home and everyone is pleased...except one! Rani is not happy, but not because Maria's here but because of what Maria does. Luke/Maria, Rani/Clyde
1. The News

_**This is part of The Teen stuff series. There's a lot of teen stuff and of course aliens.**_

_**Enjoy xx**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Luke was in the kitchen reading an email he just received from Maria:

_Hey Luke,_

_How are you? Washington is all right but it's getting boring here. I miss you so much, and Clyde of course and helping fight off aliens. I met this girl called Cassy, she's quite nice but I preferred hanging around with you and Clyde._

_I've got some good news though, I'm coming home! My dad has been told that his computer skills are needed in England, and the office in England is in London, so I'll get to see you again. Next week. We'll have to find somewhere to stay first, Dad says there are loads of hotels in Ealing._

_See you soon,_

_Maria xx_

_PS: I miss you!_

He couldn't believe it! She was coming home, she was actually coming home. Sarah-Jane came into the kitchen.

"What's made you so happy?" she asked, seeing the big grin that was across his face.

"It's Maria! She's coming home!" he replied, his smile getting broader.

"What? That's wonderful! Where are they staying?" she exclaimed, overcome with joy.

"Dunno! She said they are trying to find a hotel." he replied shrugging.

"Nonsense! E-mail her back and say that they can stay here!" she demanded, starting to do some washing up.

Luke, E-mailed Maria back writing what Sarah-Jane had told him to write. Maria E-mailed him back a few minutes later, saying that it would be very helpful if they could stay. Luke sent an E-mail back confirming it all.

"That's it settled, she's staying with us!" he stated when he was finished.

"Good, good, you're lucky that it's school holidays, otherwise you would have to go to school while she stayed here." she said and started laughing. The door bell went.

"I'll get it. It's probably Clyde." said Luke standing up and walking to the door. Sure enough it was Clyde.

"Hey Clyde!" he said cheerily.

"Hi, why are you so happy today?" asked Clyde suspiciously.

"Maria's coming home!" he exclaimed.

"That's great news!" he replied taken back by the news. "That's really great."

"I know, she'll get to meet Rani! It'll be so cool, and they can go shopping and do activities together and go out on days out and..." he started babbling.

"Look she isn't even here yet and your already planning out what they are going to do for a year. Just slow down! When are they coming?" Clyde interrupted.

"Next week." replied Luke, calming down a little.

"Don't get excited until she's here! All right?" he said, placing a hand on his best friends arm.

* * *

_**Don't worry the story gets better. There's a lot of girl action. And if you think Rani and Maria will be able to get on then your in for a surprise...**_

_**Next Chapter: Meeting Maria**_


	2. Meeting Maria

**Chapter 2**

"Maria's coming today!" shouted Luke at the top of his lungs, when he got up.

Later Clyde and Rani popped round, so that they could greet Maria.

"So what's Maria like?" asked Rani.

"She's amazing!" said Luke, really excited now.

"She was a good friend." said Clyde, giving Luke a sideways glance.

"I can't wait to meet her!" replied Rani, trying to sound enthusiastic. She wasn't though. Maria meant the world to both Clyde and Luke, she wanted to be the same but she never would replace Maria, and now she was coming here.

The door bell rang.

"She's here!" shouted Luke, practically jumping out of the chair he was sitting on. Luke and Clyde rushed to the door while Rani hung back a bit, nervously.

They opened the door. Maria was standing there with her suitcase.

"Luke!" she screeched dropping the case and rushing to give him a big hug.

"Clyde!" she exclaimed, breaking away from Luke and giving him a hug.

"Hey Maria." he replied giving her a big hug too. Maria broke away and looked over Clyde's shoulder, towards Rani.

"So your Rani!" she said, in a normal tone.

"Um...Yeh!" replied Rani, looking at the girl who stood there. She was short with curly hair. Maria rushed over and gave Rani a hug. Rani was not expecting this and nearly fell over with the force that Maria put behind it.

"It's good to meet you finally!" said Maria.

"Uh...yeh...you to." she stammered not expecting it to go like this.

But the happiness did not last long. It was later on and Rani had found something that may have been worth checking out, in some village, people had seen some strange lights in the sky. It may be nothing but it was worth asking about it. She headed over to Sarah-Jane's house and up to her attic where Luke and Clyde were looking at something that Maria was showing them.

"Hey guys!" she said as she walked into the attic. No one replied. "I...er...I found something...Just thought that you may like to check it out!" she said knowing that they were clearly not listening.

"Yeh...later...whatever..." replied Clyde not really hearing what she said. Rani's heart sank, she had hoped that at least Clyde would have listened to her, but he was to busy with _Maria_. She hated Maria now. She ran out of Sarah-Jane's house, back to her house where she went to her room and laid down on her bed and cried.

She didn't know how long it had been, but a while later there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Rani, darling," it was Gita, her mum. "You've got someone here to see you."

"What!" she said and went over to the door and opened it. Her mum was standing there and also Maria.

"Oh! Come in." she said annoyed. Maria walked past her and Rani closed the door behind them.

"What do you want?" Rani snapped at her rival.

"I wanted to see if you were all right, actually. Thanks for the hospitality." she said sarcastically.

"Whatever...and I'm fine!" Rani snapped, very confused about why she was there.

"Look I'm sorry that they don't want to talk to you! But it's not my fault." she said, in a serious tone.

"Yeh right! You're not sorry at all, you love the attention." she retorted, Maria was only protecting herself and Rani didn't like that.

"I haven't seen them in ages, Rani, I miss them." she replied sadly.

"Go, and see them then, go on, if you miss them that much, go on...GET OUT!" she screamed at her and pointed at the door. Maria turned and stomped over to the door. Then she stopped and turned around.

"By the way..." called Maria. "I know you love Clyde!" then she stormed out and slammed the door behind her. Rani was left stunned. _She knew! How? _She went over to the window and gazed out of it. Maria was walking down her path. She turned around and looked up at Rani's window and glared at Rani, then walked over to Sarah-Jane's house. Rani sat down on her bed very slowly and put her head in her hands. As far as she was concerned, her life was over!

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed that...it gets better! **_

_**Next Chapter: Tricks and Lies**_


	3. Tricks and Lies

**Chapter 3**

Maria walked back to Sarah-Jane's house, feeling smug. She was jealous that they had chosen someone like Rani to replace her so soon after she had left. She had missed them so much and Luke had not stopped talking about Rani. She hated it. But it was a random guess, when she told Rani that she about her fancying Clyde, but she had been right. She had hit Rani where it hurt. When she got into the hallway, Luke was there.

"Hey are you all right?" he asked, looking at her sad face. She deliberately put on a sad face, knowing that they would fall at her feet.

"Yeh, I'm fine. It's just Rani. She got all angry with me because she was jealous of me. Apparently I was intruding in her personal space. That was her exact words." she lied.

"Oh, she was never happy whenever we mentioned you!" he stated putting an arm around her.

"Really! I feel so unhappy!" she replied looking down at the floor.

"Hey," he said lifting her chin up with his hand. "Ignore her, she's just jealous of your prettiness."

"You think?" she asked.

"Yeh!" he replied.

"Luke,"

"Yeh?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too!" he replied, looking straight into her eyes.

* * *

Later on, Rani's family went over to Sarah-Jane's house for tea. They had longed to meet Maria's family for ages and now they were going to. Rani, took her time getting ready, she did not want to be in the same room as Maria, but she knew she would have to. When she had finally got her make up done she wandered across. Her parents had left to go there half an hour ago. She knocked on the door and Sarah-Jane answered it.

"Hello Rani, do come in." she said warmly, and Rani stepped past her and went into the living room. Her parents were sitting on a sofa and Alan, Maria's dad was sat on the other. She went over and sat down next to her parents and Sarah-Jane sat next to Alan.

"The others are upstairs!" said Sarah-Jane. "You can join them if you like."

"Na... I'm gonna read my book." she replied, opening her book up and trying to look like she was reading it. She wasn't actually reading, but anything was better than going and facing Maria.

Some time after, there was a thudding sound coming from the stairs and then the door opened and Luke and Clyde stepped through.

"Hey everyone, we came to get drinks." said Luke and he went off into the kitchen. Clyde saw Rani and went over to her.

"Hey," he said. Rani looked up. She suddenly remembered why she liked him. He had a nice face with eyes that looked like they could look into your very soul. And his smile was one that she could never forget, it was gentle and perfect. He was perfect.

"Hey!" she replied.

"Do you wanna come up stairs with us?" he asked.

"Yeh all right then." she replied, not thinking about the consequences. She went into the kitchen with Clyde to see Luke preparing three drinks. When they entered he turned his head.

"Oh...hi," he said, sounding slightly annoyed. Rani was confused, usually Luke was always warm and welcoming but now he was so dull.

"Luke...er there is four of us!" said Clyde, seeing that he had only made three drinks.

"If Rani wants one then she can make it herself." he snapped finishing off what he was doing and pushing past them as he left the room.

"What was that all about?" Clyde asked Rani, very confused.

"No idea," she said, knowing exactly what it was about.

"Don't worry, I'll make you a drink." he offered.

"No, no, no, I'll get myself a drink you should go upstairs with Luke, I'll join you after." she interrupted, shoving him out of the room. She went over to the counter and got herself a cup and made a drink. _What has Maria told Luke? _She asked herself. She picked up the drink and went to the stairs. She could here laughter coming from the attic. Very slowly she made her way up the stairs.

At the top she peered into the room, Maria was sat on Luke's lap and Clyde was sat opposite them. They were all in fits of laughter. She stepped into the room nervously. All of them looked up from what they were doing. Clyde was smiling but Luke and Maria were not. Maria's face was one of pure anger and jealously, while Luke's was just anger. Suddenly Maria stood up.

"What the _hell _is she doing up here!" she snapped, glaring at Rani. Clyde stood up and went over to Rani.

"I invited her." he said.

"You did what?" she snapped again.

"She looked lonely so I invited her up! Is that okay with you?" he replied confused.

"How could you Clyde?" asked Luke, standing up with Maria.

"What is your problem?" Clyde shouted, very confused now.

"HER! She's my problem!" Maria shouted back.

"What has she done?" Clyde asked.

"Well...er...she...er...she shouted at me lots, even though I was only trying to be nice, she's jealous of me! She hates me for no reason. She said that she would make sure that I didn't stay here long..." she started to cry. Fake crying. Luke went over to her and embraced her in a bear hug. Maria buried her face in his shoulder.

"It's not true...I swear it's not true!" Rani stammered starting to cry herself. Rani turned to go, when she got to the door she turned back and her eyes met with Clyde's, his face shocked, but she found no sympathy there, he believed what Maria had said. She turned her gaze to Maria. Luke was faced away from Rani, and Maria's head was over his shoulder facing Rani. She lifted her head from his shoulder and smirked at Rani. Rani turned back around and fled from the room. She went straight to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She was not coming out...ever! Now even Clyde thought that she was a horrible person. She hated Maria. It was all lies that had been said. Yes she was jealous but she never said anything like what said she had said.

A few minutes later, she herd Sarah-Jane's voice calling from downstairs.

"TEA!"

She didn't want to go, but she knew that she would have to go soon. She tried to stay where she was for as long as possible but eventually she herd Sarah-Jane's voice again.

"Rani, tea now!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" she called back. She looked in the mirror one last time and went down stairs. She was still flushed from crying. When she went into the dinning room, everyone was already sitting at the table and she noticed that the other kids had already started eating.

"It's about time," said Sarah-Jane, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Rani what's wrong?" asked her mum affectionately, seeing her rosy red cheeks and blotchy eyes.

"I'm fine mum, really I am!" replied Rani, trying to sound as believable as possible.

"If your sure..."

"Yes I am!" she said irritably, sitting down opposite Maria. Maria looked up at Rani and glared, Rani returned the stare with her own foul look.

All through dinner Rani was in a strop. She even turned down desert, she did not feel like it. Eventually her parents got sick of it.

"Okay, what is wrong with you?" her Mum shouted at her.

"Er...um..." mumbled Rani.

"What's wrong with her! you should be asking about me not _her_." Maria interrupted

"What's this got to do with you?" asked Gita confused.

"Well, Rani hasn't got a problem, apart from me apparently. That's what she said at least, that I was in the way, that she was gonna make sure that I wouldn't stay long!" she lied, envy clearly in her voice. Every head turned to Rani. Rani looked at everyone, their faces were all stern and unforgiving.

"It's not true..." she wept, tears coming to her eyes. "I swear...she's lying...it's not..." she trailed seeing that no one believed her. With one last look at Maria she stormed out and went to her own house and bedroom and she threw herself on her bed and cried.

* * *

_**Next Chapter hopefully coming soon!**_

_**Next Chapter: Left Behind**_


	4. Left Behind

**Chapter 4**

She didn't know how long it had taken her to fall asleep but eventually she had. Rani woke up the next morning to find sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. She was still wearing her day clothes and when she looked in the mirror she had streaks of black running down her face from her mascara. She looked a mess. She suddenly remembered why she was like this. In her mind she recalled the events of the previous day and her body trembled. _They believed her... _she thought, tears welling up again. _No! _She thought. _I won't be the weak one._ She told herself brushing her tears away with the sleeve of her top. She changed into some new clothes, and brushed her hair. She felt a lot better after that.

She hurried downstairs unsure of whether she could face her parents but she had to do something. Her parents were in the kitchen. As she neared the wooden framed door she slowed. Her nerves started to kick in and she was just about to turn back when her parents spotted her and called her in, she walked into the kitchen nervously. Her parents turned to face her. She winced at the hostility in their eyes.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" her Mum demanded, folding her arms.

"I don't know! Last time I checked I hadn't done anything wrong..." she snapped back.

"Oh, so last night never happened then?" asked her Mum, annoyed.

"You believe what Maria said then?" grumbled Rani, looking at her feet.

"Well, she was very upset...and she sounded believable!" Gita replied.

"Oh so as long as she sounds believable and as long as she cries then she has to be right then!" Rani shouted back.

"Right your grounded for the rest of the day! When your ready to accept what you have done without arguing then we can review!" her shouted her finger pointing to the door.

"But...I...Dad?" she stammered turning to her Dad who had been listening with amusement the whole time. He just shook his head. Rani looked at both her parents then stormed from the room.

She went back up to her room and cried. Maria had won and she had lost. She had been in her room for about an hour when she heard talking coming from outside. She stood on her bed and looked out of her window. Sarah-Jane, Luke, Clyde and Maria were all walking towards Sarah-Jane's car. They were going to fight aliens without her. She was never welcome again. Just then Maria looked up and saw her looking at them. She glared at Rani and then a smile came on to her face when she realised that she had won. Rani couldn't bare it any longer and got down. A few minutes later she heard a car engine and she knew that she had been left behind.

_**Sorry this is a short chapter but I think that it quite a boring chapter anyway!**_

_**Next Chapter: Taken**_


	5. Taken

_**I would just like to say that all the chapters from now on are dedicated to **__**x-TammieBaybii-**__**x because she came up with the rest of the plot. So Thank you **__**x-TammieBaybii-x**__**! Hope you enjoy how I have written it! If anyone would like to give me any ideas to use in my stories to improve them then please write me a message and I will try and use the ideas you give me!**_

**Chapter 5**

A week went by and Rani had not spoken to any of her friends. She had only left her room to go and get food from the local take away since she didn't want to eat with her parents. Today though she decided to go into town and look round some of the shops.

She did her usual routine: get up, washed, dressed, hair, make up and then out the door to where ever she wanted to go. She decided to go down to the local corner shop to get some magazines and then onto a clothes shop to get a new top and jeans.

She set off around ten o'clock. It took her about twenty minutes to walk to the corner shop. Inside she spent ages surfing through every magazine that was in the shop. She finally decided on three fashion magazines and one celebrity magazine. Then she got a bottle of fizzy and left the shop to go to a clothes shop. She felt more relaxed and happy when she was looking at all the different tops she could buy. She bought a green halter neck top and some skinny jeans. She was very happy until she walked out of the shop. Coming along the pavement was Maria, Luke and Clyde. Her heart sank at the sight of Clyde hanging around with Maria. When they saw her they faltered slightly. Rani continued walking towards them, intending on just walking past them. But when they got close to her they stopped, blocking her way. She stopped walking.

"Are you going to move?" asked Rani, scowling at Maria.

"Why is it illegal not to move?" asked Maria sarcastically.

"Look your either going to move or not. So which is it?" Rani asked impatiently.

"Whatever..." said Maria and she stepped aside letting Rani past. Rani walked by them but only got a little way before Luke turned around and called to her.

"Just stay away from us, got it?" he said and then turned back and walked on.

"Get lost Luke!" Rani called after him but he didn't seem to hear. Rani ran all the way home and once again started crying on her bed.

Suddenly there was a bright light and two Slitheen appeared in the room. Rani stood up straight away and faced the two aliens.

"What do you want?" asked Rani tensely.

"Your friend, Sarah-Jane." one started.

"Ex friend more like..." she mumbled under her breath.

"She has been interfering with our plans. We need her to stop." the same one continued.

"So?"

"So!" they repeated and then there was a bright light and Rani collapsed.

* * *

It was two days later and Gita Chandra was starting to get worried. Rani had returned home the other day but when she went upstairs to check on her, Rani was not there. She was no where. She started to get worried. Finally she built up the courage and went over to Sarah-Jane's house and knocked on the door. Luke answered it.

"Um Luke, is Sarah there?" she asked him politely. Luke looked over his shoulder and called.

"Mum Gita wants you!" and then he walked away into the living room. A few minutes later Sarah-Jane walked to the door.

"What is it Gita?" asked Sarah-Jane sounding a bit irritable.

"It's Rani! Is she here?" asked Gita nervously.

"Why would she be here!" snapped Sarah-Jane, as if the thought of Rani being in her house was horrid.

"Well I just thought that maybe she had apologized for her behavior and was round here with her friends." she explained.

"My son and his friends have made it quite clear that they do not want anything to do with Rani. You were there after all." replied Sarah-Jane.

"Yeah, I know, it's just that she seemed so sure that she had not done anything wrong." stated Gita.

"Are you calling Maria a liar?" asked Sarah-Jane. Gita instantly denied that and went back to her own house.

Luke, Clyde and Maria were in the living room playing cards, when Sarah-Jane walked in. Suddenly Clyde dropped all his cards and shouted.

"Yes I win!"

"What how?" asked Maria surprised.

"That my friends is a secret and I would have to kill you if I told you!" he replied sarcastically not planning on telling anything to anyone.

"So that's the third time that you've won. And me and Maria have not won yet." stated Luke, reshuffling the cards.

"Rani used to be pretty good at this..." started Clyde and then went quiet when he realized what he had said.

"Rani isn't here!" said Luke angrily. Ever since the argument Luke had hated Rani but Clyde didn't hate her, there was something in all of this that didn't make sense. He didn't understand why Rani would do what Maria had said that she had done, for Rani was a member of the team and Maria was an ex-member so Maria, if anyone, would have been the one to start an argument because of jealousy, not Rani. Clyde also had a secret crush on Rani, and he felt that the two of them would go together nicely.

"Look, can we not talk about _her _right now, please!" said Maria, keeping up the lie that she had told everyone.

"May I just say that no matter what a person has done wrong, they should never be excluded from anything." interrupted Sarah-Jane.

"What do you mean?" asked Maria, confused.

"Well, because we haven't exactly included Rani in things recently, she has gone missing. The last time Gita saw her was two days ago." continued Sarah-Jane.

"Oh." muttered Maria.

_**The next chapters will be more exciting. **_

_**Next Chapter: Hostage**_


	6. Hostage

_**I would just like to say that all the chapters from now on are dedicated to **__**x-TammieBaybii-**__**x because she came up with the rest of the plot. So Thank you **__**x-TammieBaybii-x**__**! Hope you enjoy how I have written it! If anyone would like to give me any ideas to use in my stories to improve them then please write me a message and I will try and use the ideas you give me!

* * *

**_

Rani woke up. She was in a dark and cold room. She peered into the gloom but saw nothing. She tried to get up but her feet were chained to a wall and started to feel very dizzy. She started to panic. She was confused, but then she remembered what had happened. _Slitheen. _She thought to herself. _What do they want from me? _

Suddenly a door opened and light flooded into the room. She squinted at the brightness and shielded her face with her hand. She heard footsteps coming towards her and she quickly opened her eyes fully to see who or what it was. In front of her were the two Slitheen that had kidnapped her.

"I see our little guest has woken up!" hissed one of the Slitheen.

"W-what do you w-want from m-me?" she stammered.

"At the moment...nothing! Well we want you to live for now, so then we can use you later." replied the other one.

"Use me for what?" she was suddenly alert, all the dizziness now gone from her.

"What do you think? Sarah-Jane and her annoying friends keep coming after us, now that we have you they will stop!" the first one replied.

"A _hostage!" _she gasped and then smiled. "It wont work!"

"Yes it will!"

"No, it wont! Because I'm not with _them _any more, we are enemies now! They don't care about _me!_" she explained.

"They do! It's human nature, whether they _like _you or not is irrelevant because Sarah-Jane will do anything to save _you, _because _you _are an innocent person, she would never let you die!"

Rani sighed, they were probably right.

"Anyway, sleepy time!" said the other Slitheen and then Rani suddenly felt very dizzy again. She tried to stay awake but the darkness soon became to strong and she collapsed again.

* * *

_**3 weeks later...**_

Clyde, Luke and Maria were upstairs having just come back from yet another alien hunting. It was these little aliens called the Grak Mithocs from Yarltona! But they were easy to deal with. Sarah-Jane had called Mr Smith out while the children were talking on the sofa's at the back of the attic.

"Mr Smith, can you please confirm that the Grak Mithocs are all gone?" asked Sarah-Jane

"Of course. The Grak Mithocs are now out of solar space. Is that all Sarah-Jane?" he replied.

"Yes Mr Smith, bye for now!" she replied and he went back into the wall, then Sarah-Jane turned to the three children. "It's late, you need to go to bed."

"Right okay then!" sighed Luke and him and Maria moved towards the door. But Clyde stayed back.

"Are you coming Clyde?" asked Luke when he got to the door.

"Um... in a minute I need to do something first!" he replied and then Luke and Maria went downstairs. When he couldn't hear their footsteps any longer he turned to Sarah-Jane.

"What is it Clyde?" she asked sounding a little irritable.

"Well... I wanted to know if you have found out anything about Rani?" he asked.

"Rani? Find what out?" she asked trying to sound confused but failing.

"I know that you have been trying to find out where she is!" he stated. Sarah-Jane bowed her head in defeat.

"I don't know anything yet! It's like she disappeared off the face of the planet." she replied quietly. There was a moment of silence but it was soon broken.

"Something doesn't make sense!" he said abruptly.

"You felt it too?" replied Sarah-Jane lifting her head to face him.

"Felt what?" he asked puzzled.

"Something is wrong, Rani has never behaved like this, she's logical in how she thinks, she wouldn't just run away, not like this anyway." she explained.

"So you think something else has happened?" he prompted her.

"I don't know Clyde! I just don't know..." she trailed off.

"But something has happened and-" he stopped himself not wanting to say too much.

"And?" she gave him a strange look.

He sighed and continued. "And it's not like her, what Maria said she has done I mean. She would _never _do that sort of thing. She is really nice and she never had problem with Maria before and they got on really well at first. I don't understand. I-I-I don't believe what Maria has said!" he finished and then went very quiet.

"Why not?"

"Well just because we have known Maria longer doesn't mean that she doesn't lie. Everyone does at some point in their lives. It just doesn't make sense why though..." he explained.

"I've been thinking exactly the same thing, but there is no way to prove it, Maria wont say anything and now Rani is gone! We have to do something though."

"Yeh we do..."

* * *

It was the next day and everyone was upstairs again checking out something that Mr Smith had picked up on. Apparently one of the generals at a nuclear military base had gone missing a week ago and had turned up again that day. The report was from one of the other workers saying that he was 'different'. That he was acting strange and became really serious and kept _farting _a lot. Mr Smith had picked up an alien trace about the missing man, a very familiar trace.

"It's Slitheen!" stated Mr Smith after explaining everything to them.

"_More _Slitheen!" exclaimed Sarah-Jane annoyed.

"I'm afraid that these are the same Slitheen that we dealt with a few weeks ago." he replied gravely. Sarah-Jane nodded and turned to the rest of them. "We have to go after them _again." _Then she turned back to Mr Smith. "Can you give me a location as to where they are?" she asked the Xyloc.

"Of course, it is the same place as before." he replied.

"So they never left!"

"It appears so." he said.

"Thank you Mr Smith." With that everyone left her house and piled into the car.

The car journey was long. And all the way Clyde could not stop thinking about Rani, he didn't know why he was thinking about her, but he just was it was like something was going to happen to her.

Rani woke again. This happened everyday since she had been locked up. The Slitheen had brought her some food so that she stayed alive. But today she had not woken up because of the Slitheen or so she thought. This time though there was someone crouching beside her. She looked at him, thinking that it was not real. He was tall with brown hair and brown eyes. He also wore an army uniform.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Roger Howell! I'm a military general." he replied.

"Oh, I'm Rani, Rani Chandra." she said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Rani, but we can skip the formalities because those _things _will be back soon and we need to get out of here." he said.

"The kidnapped you as well?" she asked, wondering what two Slitheen wanted with him.

"Yeh now lets go." he prompted her.

"But my feet they-" she stopped and looked at her feet the chains were completely gone. It was like they had been teleported off of her feet.

"I got rid of them while you were sleeping." he said.

"Right!" And then he helped her up and went.

* * *

Sarah-Jane, Luke, Maria and Clyde were at a big house in the countryside. It appeared to be empty but the doors were locked. They were walking down a long corridor into some sort of entrance hall.

"Who ever owns this must have loads of money!" exclaimed Maria in amazement, envy clearly in her voice.

"Yes well, so does Sarah-Jane!" replied Clyde.

"Yeh but this place is huge."

"And creepy. Don't forget creepy." added Clyde

"Shh" hissed Sarah-Jane putting a finger up to her mouth. They were instantly silenced.

"What is it?" asked Luke walking over to her.

"There is someone here. Around that corner!" she pointed around a corner. Suddenly there was shuffling noise and muffled voices. Sarah-Jane looked at the rest of them and put up her fist and one at a time put a finger up.

_1...2...3..._

On three they burst round the corner to confront the other intruders. But what they found shocked them.

It was Rani.

* * *

_**Hope you liked this sorry for the wait but at least its up now.**_

_**The action will be in the next chapter I promise this was more about the planning and explaining of the story!**_

_**Next Chapter: The Rescue**_

_**xxx :)**_


	7. The Rescue

_**I would just like to say that all the chapters from now on are dedicated to **__**x-TammieBaybii-**__**x because she came up with the rest of the plot. So Thank you **__**x-TammieBaybii-x**__**! Hope you enjoy how I have written it! If anyone would like to give me any ideas to use in my stories to improve them then please write me a message and I will try and use the ideas you give me!

* * *

**_

"Rani!" exclaimed Clyde but Rani just scowled at them. "What are you doing here?"

"Why should I tell you anything, you don't care about me at all, because if you did I wouldn't be here, because at the time that the aliens _kidnapped _me I should have been with you!" she snapped.

"You got kidnapped?" he gasped.

"Yes, for your information I did. But it's not like you would care would you!" she sneered glaring at Maria. Maria shuffled uneasily suddenly realising that her little game had gone a little bit to far.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Well, it a little late for that. Me and Roger are leaving _without _you!" she said and was just about to storm off.

"Wait!" shouted Luke realising who she was with. Rani turned to him. "You can't go with him! He is a Slitheen. He'll hurt you!"

"I'm sorry, last time I checked you didn't care about me. So I don't believe you." she replied curtly and then continued to walk a little, but then there was a bright light behind her. She turned slowly hoping that Luke was not right but as she turned she saw the face of one of her captors. A shiver went down her spine.

"You..." she started but the Slitheen moved forward and in one sweep pulled her back and put a claw around her neck. He applied a little pressing causing Rani's vision to go a bit blurry.

"It's all right, you can come out now, they know who we are..." said the Slitheen apparently to no one but then from around a corner appeared the second Slitheen. The second Slitheen came and stood by the first. Sarah-Jane suddenly pulled out two plastic containers from her purse which were filled with vinegar and aimed them at the Slitheen.

"Let her go or I will have to use these!" she demanded firmly.

"You can use those if you want but your friend here will be dead before us!" replied the Slitheen that had Rani, and to prove his point he tightened his grip on Rani making her choke a little.

"Let her go!" said Clyde trying to move forward but Luke stopped him with one strong hand. He tried to struggle but Luke would not let go. "Let go of me!"

"Just wait..." Luke whispered into Clyde's ear. Clyde eased a little.

"Just let her go." pleaded Sarah-Jane.

"Drop your weapons and give them to us and I will let the girl go!" replied the other Slitheen. The second Slitheen held out a bin and Sarah-Jane dropped the vinegar bottles in it. Just as the first Slitheen had said he let Rani go back to the others. She went over to where Clyde was standing and he moved slightly closer to her. Luke went back to stand with Maria. The two parties faced each other in silence neither daring to brake the momentary peace. It was Sarah-Jane who spoke first.

"Now it is just us!" she started. "This is your last warning leave this planet or I will have to do something that I might regret." she warned.

"We have no intention of leaving Miss Smith, as you may be aware of, we came here to do a job and we intend on finishing that job." snapped the first Slitheen.

"I said leave, I wont ask again!" Sarah-Jane persisted.

"Don't worry you wont be able to ask again!" he replied and then with out warning the Slitheen rushed forward. Just before they attacked Sarah-Jane pulled out her sonic lipstick and used it on a socket that was near the Slitheen. It blew up in a shower of sparks sending the Slitheen flying. Everyone looked around, stunned.

"What happened..?" asked Clyde but was cut off by Sarah-Jane's watch beeping. She flipped it up and read it, a worried expression showing on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I blew the central machine to this house. We have to get out of here now!" she shouted already heading for the door. The others looked at each other then followed her out of the house.

As Rani stepped outside a breeze hit her face reminding her of what her life used to be like weeks ago. They were still running when there was a loud bang from behind them that made the ground shake beneath their feet. They all turned to see the house in flames. Relief swept through Rani as she realized that she was free at last.

"We did it!" Clyde exclaimed looking at everyone.

"Those Slitheen are now dead in there because I did that!" replied Sarah-Jane sadly.

"What? _Those _Slitheen just threatened to kill Rani and us! You warned them Sarah-Jane and they took no notice so you have done nothing wrong! Now can we go home instead of grieving for the damned please?" he replied.

Sarah-Jane looked at the other children and then turned to the car, everyone followed knowing that in a matter of minutes they would be home again.

* * *

**_Sorry it's quite short! Hope you enjoyed this._**

**_Next (final) chapter: Confessions_**


	8. Rani and Maria's Confessions

_**I would just like to say that all the chapters from now on are dedicated to **__**x-TammieBaybii-**__**x because she came up with the rest of the plot. So Thank you **__**x-TammieBaybii-x**__**! Hope you enjoy how I have written it! If anyone would like to give me any ideas to use in my stories to improve them then please write me a message and I will try and use the ideas you give me!

* * *

**_

They all got back up to the attic a short time later and Mr Smith scanned Rani to make sure that she was all right. Clyde stayed next to Rani while Maria sat silently at the back of the attic. There was a lot of tension in the room, and Rani felt quite awkward. Luke suddenly got up to go to the toilet.

Then Sarah-Jane beckoned Clyde over to where she was standing in the corner and they started whispering together. Rani sat down on a sofa and stared at the floor, she could sense that Maria was watching her. Sarah-Jane walked over to them and Clyde followed her.

"Me and Clyde are going to get some fizzy drinks, do you two want one?" asked Sarah-Jane. They both shook their heads and Sarah-Jane and Clyde turned and left the attic.

* * *

Outside the attic Sarah-Jane and Clyde listened in at the door.

"Do you think that they will talk about this?" asked Clyde.

"Yes, they think that they are on their own so if there is something going on between them then they will tell now!" she replied looking at him hopefully.

"I hope your right, they need to solve this!"

* * *

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Rani was hoped that Sarah-Jane and Clyde would come back soon, she hated the awkwardness. Suddenly Maria got up.

"Was it scary being a prisoner to the Slitheen?" asked Maria quietly.

"Yes, a bit!" replied Rani puzzled.

"I suppose you will be staying now that they rescued you!" Maria stated.

"I don't know, after what you said I don't know whether they want me back!" replied Rani sadly, remembering the events that happened before she was kidnapped.

"After what I said?" asked Maria.

"Yeh, you told them that I threatened to 'get rid of you!' Buy why I never said that to you. It was just that you came into my room and being all selfish, defending yourself when It wasn't your fault entirely but you didn't help matters or ask to include me in anything!"

"Look, I guess I was jealous, I left when I didn't want to and then they replaced me with you. I guess I went a little bit to far and then you got kidnapped and I feel really bad because it's all my fault." Maria explained.

"I'm sorry I never thought it through properly about me replacing you. I never realized why you said those things. You seemed so nice at first." Rani said.

"Yeh, I guess we both misunderstood." Maria started to cry. "I'm not usually a cow!"

"I figured. They speak so highly of you, you mean the world to Luke and he was really upset when you left." Rani added, making Maria smile.

"They think highly of you to. Clyde especially. You two would make the perfect match. You like him and he likes you. Perfect!" she said.

"You think? Maybe, but does this mean that we are friends?" asked Rani wanting to be sure before she jumped to any conclusions.

"I suppose if we can put this behind us..." she didn't get to finish as Clyde and Sarah-Jane burst through the door.

"So something was going on then!" stated Sarah-Jane.

"You heard us?" Rani and Maria asked at the same time, exchanging equally worried looks.

"Ah, well, yes! Me and Clyde wanted to know the truth. We thought something wasn't right." replied Sarah-Jane.

"Am I really that bad a liar?" asked Maria.

"Yes." answered Clyde.

"Oh."

Clyde turned to Rani. "Is it true what maria said? About you liking me?" asked Clyde. Rani blushed.

"Does this help?" she lent forward and kissed him on the lips. Just then Luke walked in on them. He looked at Rani and Clyde and then cleared his throat, Rani and Clyde instantly broke apart.

"Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on around here?" asked Luke and everyone started laughing!

* * *

_**This is the final chapter hope you guys liked it! I know it wasn't a proper confrontation like some of you guys wanted but I like happy endings!**_

**_I know this chapter is not called 'Confessions' but it is the chapter that i planned to call 'Confessions' so there isn't one missing!_**

_**If you have any more ideas for other stories then I would love to hear them!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who gave me a good review it means so much to know that my stories are appreciated and liked!**_

_**Thanks :)**_

_**xxxCattxxx **_


	9. THE REAL ENDING!

**OK, so the other last chapter was not how I wanted to finish my story but I put it up there to stop an argument that I had with someone over my story – I am not going to name anyone. This chapter may be rubbish and you guys may prefer the other ending but I would like to know please so that I can do something about it. :) thank you...

* * *

**

They all got back up to the attic a short time later and Mr Smith scanned Rani to make sure that she was all right. Clyde stayed next to Rani while Maria sat silently at the back of the attic. There was a lot of tension in the room, and Rani felt quite awkward. Luke suddenly got up to go to the toilet.

Then Sarah-Jane beckoned Clyde over to where she was standing in the corner and they started whispering together. Rani sat down on a sofa and stared at the floor, she could sense that Maria was watching her. Sarah-Jane walked over to them and Clyde followed her.

"Me and Clyde are going to get some fizzy drinks, do you two want one?" asked Sarah-Jane. They both shook their heads and Sarah-Jane and Clyde turned and left the attic.

Outside the attic Sarah-Jane and Clyde listened in at the door.

"Do you think that they will talk about this?" asked Clyde.

"Yes, they think that they are on their own so if there is something going on between them then they will tell now!" she replied looking at him hopefully.

"I hope your right, they need to solve this!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Rani was hoped that Sarah-Jane and Clyde would come back soon, she hated the awkwardness. Suddenly Maria got up.

"I suppose you want me to, be nice to you now that you have been rescued from a _horrifying _fate!" she said folding her arms and staring coldly at Rani.

"No, because I don't care about your opinions any more Maria!" Rani retorted getting up herself.

"Uh, and why not?" Maria said back raising her voice slightly.

"Because ever since you have been back you have completely ruined my life. You told them that I was mean to you and that I told you that I would get you out of here myself if you didn't leave!" Rani shouted back. Maria just smiled and chuckled. "You think this is FUNNY!" shouted Rani moving towards Maria.

"Yep." said Maria.

"You think that me being _kidnapped _by aliens is FUNNY!" Maria just smiled. "You think it's funny that I may never have seen my parents again, my family. You should know of all people how hard it is to be separated from people that you love and yet you find it FUNNY when someone else is in that situation. You stupid COW!" Rani bellowed back. Maria looked slightly taken aback. Rani saw guilt in her eyes."Why did you do this, Maria?" asked Rani lowering her voice.

"Because they like you, when I got here I felt like you had taken my place in the group, I was annoyed at how quickly they had found someone new. I was jealous." Maria confessed.

"And you thought that getting everyone to be against me was the right thing to do?" Rani asked amazed by the confession that had just some from the other girl's lips.

"I don't know, but it kind of came out at first and then the lies just continued. I never meant to do anything, I was really looking forward for meeting you actually." said Maria, looking down at the ground.

"Me too."

"I shouldn't have said what I said. They really like you, especially Clyde, he really loves you, just like you love him!" she said.

"Really?"

"Yeh really." Rani smiled at Maria.

"Look, can we put this behind us? I don't want to fight any more, I just want to be friends with you." Rani asked.

"I think I can cope with that!" Maria replied with a grin on her face. Just then Sarah-Jane and Clyde came rushing through the door, making the girls jump.

"So you two are finally friends." Sarah-Jane said.

"You heard us?" both Maria and Rani asked at the same time.

"Um...well...yes. You see, me and Clyde both thought that there was something wrong. Rani is not like what you said she was like Maria, we know her too well. And your quite a bad liar."

"Sorry." Maria said. Clyde moved over to where Rani stood and looked at her.

"Is it true what maria said? About you liking me?" asked Clyde. Rani blushed.

"Does this help?" she lent forward and kissed him on the lips. Just then Luke walked in on them. He looked at Rani and Clyde and then cleared his throat, Rani and Clyde instantly broke apart.

"Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on around here?" asked Luke and everyone started laughing!

* * *

**OK so as you can tell it is a little different. I would love to know what you guys think of it, was it better having Rani and Maria argue and then make up or was it better with just them talking. I have left the other chapter up there for you guys to compare and tell me which is better.  
**

**As I said this was the original ending but I had to change it because of something that happened.**

**xxxCattxxx**

**Thank you to anyone who has reviewed and read this story I really appreciated it. :)**

**I loveee you all xxx**


End file.
